


Podfic of Five Times Leonard McCoy had Strictly Friendly Sex with Jim Kirk, and One Time He Didn't

by ineptshieldmaid



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Friendship Is The Best Ship, Implied/Referenced Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, M/M, Podfic, Profanity, bro-fucking, in which we celebrate the birthday of charles darwin, james t is for trainwreck kirk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-12
Updated: 2016-02-12
Packaged: 2018-05-19 22:00:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 24
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5982249
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ineptshieldmaid/pseuds/ineptshieldmaid
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What it says on the tin: five and one, in podfic form.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Podfic of Five Times Leonard McCoy had Strictly Friendly Sex with Jim Kirk, and One Time He Didn't

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Trojie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Trojie/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Five Times Leonard McCoy had Strictly Friendly Sex With Jim Kirk, And One Time He Didn't](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5849293) by [ineptshieldmaid](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ineptshieldmaid/pseuds/ineptshieldmaid). 



> Presented to Trojie on the occasion of the birthday of Charles Darwin, with much love and affection.
> 
> Caveats: bit of a rough recording - its primary purpose, other than giving Trojie a bedtime story, was as a SPaG check. And I had a cough. Also, beware, contains the worrying accent fail of an Australian trying to say "ass" like an American and coming up with something slightly different each time.

[Five Times Leonard McCoy had Strictly Friendly Sex with Jim Kirk, and One Time he Didn't.](https://drive.google.com/file/d/0Bz-O0Tx5D-xFUTZmUUVOLWEzWXc/view?usp=sharing) About 11 min, MP3 file, hosted on googledrive.


End file.
